


Gifts

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sebastian and Agni have a sunshine babey, female pronouns for Sebastian Michaelis, genderfluid Sebastian, who is literally the softest child to ever exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Spring is in the air, and Sebastian and Agni go on a day outing with their toddler, Aarushi





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Sebastian as genderfluid. The demon is in more of a she/her mood in this story, hence the altered pronouns and physical appearance.
> 
> The OC Aarushi was recently created and designed by an anonymous mutual on Tumblr, but I have been given permission to contribute to their development. As indicated by the they/them pronouns, Aarushi is nonbinary. They are Sebastian's and Agni's biological child (Sebastian carried them to term in "Fembastian" form). Feel free to check out my blog for more content about them (including Picrews designed by their anonymous creator)!
> 
> I have deliberately kept place and time somewhat vague, but this can be regarded as a crack AU in which Sebastian stayed on Earth after claiming O!Ciel's soul to marry Agni and build a life with him.
> 
> This verse is separate from that of Metanoia.

Spring had summoned forth all the beauty that the countryside had to offer. Everything, from the cerulean sky to the flowers scattered across the earth like gems that had tumbled from Gaia’s jewelry box, reminded Sebastian what a splendid place the world could be. She’d eagerly suggested a day outing for the three of them, and Agni had been thrilled by the proposition. “Little Aarushi will love that!” he’d beamed.

After they stepped down from the carriage, their child was initially hesitant, clinging to Sebastian’s skirts with one hand while clutching their beloved “Miss Bunny” (a soft, pink Funtom rabbit whose dress was bedecked with rosettes) to their chest for comfort. They hesitantly surveyed these unfamiliar surroundings with wide, carmine eyes, not saying a word. New situations could be intimidating for Aarushi, so Agni and Sebastian gently patted their head and patiently waited for them to adjust. Soon enough, the vernal countryside beguiled the timid youngster, and they happily scampered off “to look for gifts for Mamma and Papa.”

Of course, Sebastian used her powers to keep watch over her precious kitten, adding a few warding spells for good measure. As Agni pointed out, Aarushi should have a chance to explore the world on their own, but you could never be too careful. In the meantime, Sebastian curled up in her husband’s lap and purred while he petted her hair.

Time passed. “Goodness, they’ve been out and about for almost an hour. Will there still be flowers left in the fields, I wonder?” Sebastian laughed. A frolicsome breeze played with the petite demon’s lacy black dress and sleek, dark locks (held in two loose pigtails). Agni chuckled. “Aarushi certainly inherited your eye for the aesthetic, moonlight. I’m sure they’ve found plenty to share with us.”

Then Sebastian heard them. Soft footfalls sent the faintest of reverberations through the earth as their child came racing back. Sebastian quickly righted herself, heart overflowing at the sight of Aarushi. Their warm brown skin, the same tone as Agni’s, was complemented by their thick, black hair. They were as delicate and beautiful as a butterfly, with a sweet, fine-boned face. Certain features hinted at their demonic heritage—a tiny pair of horns poking through their curls, scarlet eyes, minuscule fangs, and a thin black tail that they hadn’t quite yet learned how to manage. Their attire consisted of a loose, cotton shirt and black trousers; the sensitive Aarushi eschewed constricting outfits in favor of soft, flowing garments. In Sebastian’s opinion, no being on Earth (certainly not in hell) had ever attained such inimitable perfection, and Agni concurred.

A pink-and-white flower crown now graced Aarushi’s brow, and their arms were laden with the promised presents: Blossoms, pebbles, sticks, and other items that had struck their fancy. Somehow, they still managed to keep a grip on Miss Bunny, though she slipped free as the child came to a halt. “Oh no!” gasped Aarushi, but Sebastian dashed forward to save the rabbit from her ignominious tumble. “It’s all right, dear. She’s safe and sound,” Sebastian hastily assured them, holding out Miss Bunny as proof. Relieved, Aarushi toddled forward to give Agni his share of the loot, receiving numerous kisses and exclamations of gratitude from their father in exchange. At Aarushi’s prompting, Agni removed his turban, allowing them to place a few flowers in his hair. “Papa’s pretty!” they sang out cheerfully. “He is indeed,” Sebastian purred, giving her husband a sly wink that made him blush.

“And here’s yours, Mamma,” Aarushi chirped, depositing Nature’s trinkets into Sebastian’s lap.

“Why, thank you, dear. These are lovely,” she replied, a peculiar catch in her throat. She clasped the child against her bosom, making them purr as they snuggled with her. _But you are the greatest gift of all, Aarushi._ _You filled a place in my heart that I never knew was empty._


End file.
